The Reason
by Chaiyo
Summary: Why Ed doesn't like to be called short. Edwin if you squint First fanfic!


**Tenni:**Hi guys! First fanfic ever, so I hope you enjoy!

**Ed:** Guys, don't read it.

**Tenni:** Shut up shrimp.

**Ed:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT CAN BE EATEN AT A RESTAURANT?

**Tenni:** Bean.

**Ed:** WHY YOU…*continues ranting*

**Tenni:***picks up phone and pretends to call Winry* Hey Winry! Ed's calling me names again. *Turns to Ed*

**Ed:***anime sweat drop* was that Winry?

**Tenni:**Yup. What was that about writing my first fanfic?*Smiles*

**Ed:** Nothing! Nothing! I was just saying that people should read it...

**Tenni:** Thank you Ed! Now to the story!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own FMA or any of the characters, even if I wished I did.

* * *

"That damn colonel!" Ed hissed angrily as he exited Colonel Mustang's office with Al quickly following behind. "Why is it so important to make fun of my size? I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I AM NOT SHORT!!!"

Al looked down nervously at Ed. As Al was about to point that there was no need to scream like a dying cow, they ran into second Lt. Jean Havoc.

"Yo!" Havoc exclaimed. Then he looked down at Ed. Guessing from the demons jumping behind Ed, Havoc decided that Mustang had probably called him short. Now that Havoc thought about it, he did wonder what was so important about not being short. So, as Havoc could, he decided to ask.

"What's so important about size anyways?" Havoc asked, earning a glare from Ed. Seeing that Ed wasn't going to answer, Al decided to explain.

_Flashback_

It was a nice and warm sunny day in Resembool. It was a day where children went out to play, mothers went out to socialize, and fathers joined in with their children to play childish games. Laughter could be heard all over Resembool that day.

Winry Rockbell was one of the few girls in the town that didn't like to go to play tea party. She didn't like to go and talk about clothes. And she definitely did not like to go and play dress-up. Winry Rockbell was what anybody in the town would call an obsessed mechanic. She loved everything that was related to machines. Her machine obsession scared all the girls away, and the guys avoided her as well, because they didn't want to play with a girl. So Winry was left friendless until two boys moved in across the hill. Those two boys were Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric.

The two golden boys played with Winry often and kept her company. The trio got into many fights and arguments, but always remained friends. Even if they fought each other, it seemed that each fight brought them closer together.

So when Winry opened the door that morning to find two boys at her doorstep, out of breath, it was normal. When Winry found the two boys glaring at each other, it was normal. When Winry found the two boys asking her to marry them that morning, it was not found normal.

"What?" Winry asked confused. "I don't think I heard that right."

Both boys took a deep breath, and then looked at her with determined eyes. "I asked you will you marry me."

Ed and Al threw daggers at one another.

"Winry," Al began, "If you marry me, I will give you all of my toys as well as my heart!"

"I think I'll marry Al," Winry decided, taking this as a child's game. Al smiled joyfully at this, as Ed's face turned red.

"Oh yeah!" Ed yelled. "If you marry me, I will give you all of my toys, my heart, and my candy!"

"Never mind, I think I'll marry Ed," Winry said, thinking about the candy. Al now looked heartbroken, as Ed stuck his tongue out.

"You know what Winry?" Al started. "If you marry me, I'll give you everything that I own and my heart and soul if you marry me."

Winry looked at Al's heartbroken face. Then she turned to look at Ed who was still sticking his tongue out at Al behind his back.

"I've changed my mind. I think I'll marry Al again," Winry stated waiting for what Ed would say next.

However, the words took no effect on Ed, as he was still jumping up and down like Christmas had arrived early. When Al started to smile, was when Ed was knocked back to his senses.

"IF YOU MARRY ME I WILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I OWN AS WELL AS MY HEART!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

Al and Winry raised an eyebrow.

"I WILL ALSO GIVE YOU MY SOUL!" Ed declared.

Winry looked back and forth between the two boys as they started arguing. She smiled. She had a plan.

"I can't decide right now," Winry said calmly getting ready to walk back inside the house.

"Why not?" Ed and Al stated at the same time.

Winry smiled. "Because you two are even right now."

"How can we not be even?" Al asked innocently.

"Well," Winry started taking her time, "You two could try fighting over me?"

"That would actually work," Ed said as he started cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on, big brother!" Al yelled as he charged for Ed.

As Winry watched the two boys fight for hours, he grandma, Pinako, came out of the house to see her garden upside down, Ed and Al fighting on the ground, and Winry sitting on a throne in the center of all the mess with Ed and Al's valuable possessions.

"What the HELL happened here?" screamed Pinako, letting her pipe fall to the ground.

When the two boys did not respond and continued their fight, Winry guessed she was left to do the explaining. "Well," she started thinking of a way to get herself out of this mess, "Ed and Al wondered who could break each other's bones first."

"Typical," Pinako stated, not blinking. She turned to the items that lay around Winry and asked, "Then what are those?"

"Oh…Umm...I'm the judge!" She exclaimed.

"What does being a judge have to do with anything?" Pinako asked, getting irritated.

"Well, the reason all this," Winry began picking up an alchemy book in disgust, "Stuff is here, is because Ed and Al are so even that they have to give things to me to make me favor them."

"Oh," Pinako sighed. "Just don't mess up the yard anymore!" And with that Pinako headed back for the house.

Winry looked back down at Ed and Al. Deciding that blood was the sign of ending this she decided to give her opinion on whom to marry.

"I have decided who I want to marry," Winry stated, standing up on her very badly designed by Ed throne. Ed and Al looked up, fists still ready to hit each other.

"It was me right?" Ed yelled triumphantly. "I was the one that made your throne!"

"No, its not you Ed," Winry stated coolly, as Al let out a victory call. "By the way Ed, take some designing classes. Your throne sucks."

Ed nearly fainted, as Al started jumping up and down saying that he was the winner.

"But why didn't you choose me?" Ed asked.

"Because I don't date guys that are shorter than me," Winry said, smiling.

Al stopped jumping. "That means that you won't marry me either?" he asked disappointed.

Winry nodded, as the two boys started to cry.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh," Havoc stated bluntly. Then he looked up at Al. "So you like Winry?"

"Not any more. I just see her as a friend," Al said.

Havoc smiled. "But Ed likes Winry right?"

"Yup," Al confirmed, "If only they would admit it though…"

"Ah, we just have to wait until Ed grows a few inches, and then see what happens."

"Yeah," Al said. Then he noticed that Ed was already gone. Al bid goodbye to Havoc and took off running to catch Ed, thinking of plans to get Ed and Winry together. But first he would have to visit Hughes.

* * *

**Tenni:** Like, Hate? Reviews are highly appreciated!

**Ed:** I do NOT like my mechanic. *blushes*

**Tenni:** Then why are you blushing, Shrimp?

**Ed:** WHO ARE YOU…?

**Tenni:** Picks up phone.

**Ed:** Just kidding, just kidding! Oh, look at that, I think Al was calling me. See ya! *Runs at hyper speed to "Al's voice"*

**Tenni:** *looks at dot running to nowhere. Then shakes head* R&R!


End file.
